


Affection

by devil



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: Affection isn’t taught to Irken, it’s something that’s learned through interactions with others.  Since he was just a mere smeet, Red always found himself craving affection, only from one person though.( old fic im finally posting )





	

Physical affection was hard for Red, yet he constantly craved it. Under that cold, stern exterior, there was always a side of him that longed for affection, to feel his fingers entwined with another, to be embraced.

  
At the same time, any sort of touch was too intimate. Even just the brushing of arms. And no one was deserving of that intimacy. No one except for maybe Purple. The only other Irken, other than his previous Tallests, he’s viewed as worthy of his presence. The only Irken that was always by his side, who’s affection he didn’t hate. Red could always remember so clearly the first time they touched hands. It was the first time Red didn’t cringe at someone touching him, the first time he felt a connection with anyone.  
“You look nervous,” Purple said, holding out his hand. "Let’s go together.“

  
They were only Smeets then. Red can’t even remember what he was nervous about, or where they were going. But he knew he took Purple’s hand. Something about the other Smeet felt safe, and Red enjoyed feeling his hand in his. They were always together since that day. They fought a lot, but they were always together.

  
Any time Red was longing to be close, all he had to do was hold out his hand, and Purple would take it. No questions asked. Even when they were fighting. Purple was there for him, no matter what. Affection was not something programmed into their PAK. It was seen as unnecessary. Irken had to learn about it on their own. Together, Purple and Red discovered many ways to be close to the other. Linking arms, touching finger tips, rubbing antennae together, bumping heads. The list went on. If it was with Purple, he would do it. No one else was worthy of his softer side.

  
Hugging was his favorite. Any touch from Purple, Red adored, but hugging was special to him. Nothing made him felt closer to the other than hugging.

  
The first time Purple hugged him, he was speechless. It was their first day of training as soldiers. Tallest Miyuki showed up to watch. Red felt her eyes on him the entire time, even if they most likely weren’t. He was young, and dumb, and he choked up and tripped. Right in front of her, in front of everyone.

  
“It’s okay, it’s not that bad,” Purple tried telling him later.

  
“Yes it is! It didn’t happen to you, you don’t know what it felt like!” He remembers yelling about how he’ll never be an Invader, slamming his fist so hard against a wall. He didn’t remember the pain, but he remembered Purple going quiet, and then two arms wrapping around him from behind until he calmed down.

  
They hugged a lot after that. Anytime they were alone. Anytime they saw each other. Red was happy, he loved being close to his friend.  
Then the day came they were told they were to be the next Tallest.

Red reached out for Purple’s hand, but Purple ignored it. Red thought Purple just didn’t notice, and took his hand, but was immediately slapped away. It shook Red. Nothing like that had ever happened before. He remembered feeling so confused, but just let it go, thinking Purple must be in a mood. Tomorrow, they would see each other. They would hug. Everything would be normal, like it always was.

The hug never came, though. Purple stiffened up, and stepped away from Red when he tried.

“Don’t you think it’s a little childish?” Purple kept him at arms length. "We’re going to be appointed Tallest tomorrow, Red. Isn’t this, you know, unbecoming? We’re not drones.“

Hearing those words, being rejected from his friend. It was the first and only time Red could remember feeling hurt. It left him speechless. Pain ripped through him like no wound from battle ever did.

During their ceremony, he remembered being bitter. He remembered looking at his friend’s hands before his gauntlets were put on, wishing he could hold them one last time.


End file.
